


For the lost and the brave

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, RAVE (Japanese Band), Ruki/reita - Fandom, Versailles (Band), exist†trace, minpha/yuuki, the GazettE, yuuki/uruha, ペンタゴン | Pentagon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An support group for the lost and the brave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Koichi pov

" Okay, hello and welcome to our first session", the short blond man, who was stood in front of me chirped. " My name is Ren and I will be with you throughout this entire time in this group!", he beamed whilst looking round the room at the rather nervous bunch.

I don't know why he was so happy, this is an support group. An group, for the lost, for the brave and the broken. Looking at the group of people I was gonna be spending a lot of time with over the course of the next year, I noticed that they looked so worn out but then again if they weren't they wouldn't be here. As Ren droned on I took in the appearances of my 'classmates'. 

There were six people sat in our little circle. Six including me. I was sat in the middle of an man and an woman, the guy was on my left and the girl on my right. She was pretty, in fact she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that contrasted against her pale face and her deep brown eyes. She was perfect but she looked tired and I was already saddened by the story I had not even heard yet. The man was well he was hot, if I had to say so myself. His honey blonde hair was styled and it framed his face perfectly. His clothes were red and white. He looked like a prince or some sort of vampire or even both? if that was even possible. All I know is that he is stunning. The girl I was sat besides was the only one in the group, besides her sat an man with hot pink hair, knee high boots and a whip. Even with the sullen look on his face, he still looked kinda intimidating. Ren was currently talking to the last two men, I couldn't really bring myself to concentrate on what he was actually saying. The man directly sat in front of Ren had bleached blond hair and an band covering his nose. He looked so upset, I instantly felt bad for him and the last looked a little bit younger than everyone else there but he also looked the most frightened. He had pink hair just like me and the guy with the whip but his was lighter like an candy colour. It made him look cute as he sat there cuddling his bunny tightly to his chest. It upset me that he had faced such tradgedy so early in life. He only looked to be in his early twenties.

" I think I've talked enough!", Ren said cutely. " Now I think I better leave it to you guys, do I have any volenteers?"

He looked questiongly round the room but everybody shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He turned to look at the girl besides me.

" Ladies first, sweetheart", he told her. She stood up smoothing her black dress as she did so.

" Hello, my name's Miko"

" Hi Miko", we chorused.

"And" she began to say but she stopped as she teared up. " And, I lost my only child to cancer."

Looking around the room I took in everyones expressions but they were all expressing the same thing- empathy. I was surprised that Miko had an child, she only looked an year or so older than the cute pink haired boy.

" He was my world, he was all I had. The day he died was the day I lost everything BECAUSE he was my everything. I- I got pregnant when I was young and foolish, I was only sixteen at the time, I thought his father was kind compassionate and I thought that he loved me but I was wrong about all of it. As soon as he heard I was pregnant he left me and claimed that the baby was never his. He called me an lying whore and said that I would spread my legs for anybody."

She stopped for an second and we saw grief wash over her pretty features before she took an deep breath and continued with her story.

" But what hurt the most was when he said that he never really loved me. That felt like I was worth nothing, it only got worse once my family found out, they told me that girls from respectable families didn't behave like that and they well they kicked me out. I was pregnant, alone and afraid, if I have to be honest that was the time that I contemplated suicide but I didn't because I lied for him and now that he is gone, I no longer have anything to live for."

" I hope you don't mind but can you tell us what happened when you were on the streets?", Ren asked her.

She smiled lightly before answering.

" I met this girl, she was so sweet. She found me one night curled u in some alleyway and she took me to her house."

The smile on her face faded and she began to shake.

" B- but she died a couple of months before my son Izumi did and it was horrible, she died in an car crash. She was already gone by the time I reached the hospital..."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she relived her memories. The room was silent for an while before Ren broke it.

" I'm so sorry Miko."

He handed her an tissue and a cup of water before turning to face the blonde with the noseband.

" Would you tell us all your story please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A support group for the lost and the brave

Koichi pov

The blonde looked nervous, he looked as if he was ready to break down at any second and there was just something about him that really made me feel sorry for him. There had been many times that I had thoughts about not coming here. The main reason was that I thought I would get judged and made fun off but it was different here. They were caring, kind, compassionate and most of all they had empathy. They cared.

" Erm.... hi i'm Reita", he told us.

" Hi Reita", we chorused.

" I- I er I caught my lover in bed with another."

His gaze shifted to the floor, he looked completely drained. His story was different to Miko's but it still broke him. It was evident that he was broken.

His gaze stayed to the floor but he didn't utter an single word. He looked up for an second then looked towards the door.

" I'm sorry for wasting all off your time", he whispered loud enough so that we all heard before he rushed out of the door.

It was silent for an minute, the silence was uncomfortable and unnerving. It was putting me on edge.

" I think I better go see if he is okay, bless him he looks so scared. I really hope he comes back in, I think it would do him a lot of good", Ren said.

We all murmured words of agreement but no one really dared to speak.

The uncomfortable silence hung in the air and everyone was either shifting in there seats or looking down at their laps.

" I hope he's okay", the cute pink haired boy spoke up.

" Yeah, he looked so fragile and broken, this person must have meant a lot to him", my vampire prince said in that silky voice of his.

Wait, what! No Koichi, you are not falling for someone you met in an support group, but he is just as broken as I am. Two broken hearts make it whole again right?

The door reopened and in walked Ren with Reita in tow.

" You can take as long as you need, you have all the time in the world, okay sweetie?", Ren told the other man.

The blonde looked up at him through his fringe and nodded, a small smile graced his lips before he started again.

" I- thought about the fact that he cheated on me and only that. I couldn't think about anything else, I had never been so in love with anyone as much as I had been in love with Ruki. He meant everything to me and I only thought about his betrayal and I guess in the end he didn't really deserve someone like me. Ruki was so beautiful and precious and maybe if i had heard him out he would still be here today."

His voice became hoarse and tears welled up in his almond colored eyes. 

" But I was wrong. He was getting black mailed and I didn't know, he never told me. He said in his letter that he didn't want to bother me with anything. He sent me some erm he sent nude pictures of himself to me and somehow his blackmailer found out and told him that if he wanted to keep up his families reputation, Ruki would have to sleep with him. If Ruki didn't he would post them, it would ruin the reputation that Ruki's family had. His dad was an multimillionaire."

He laughed softly to himself.

" He was an multimillionaire yet he chose me, a broke wannabe artist."

The love Reita held for the man was clear and it hurt how much he was hurting. I had only just met these people yet they felt so dear to me.

" I realized my mistake when I saw a picture of us together, we looked so in love with each other and it made my heart hurt that I hurt him. He was the love of my life, my one and only and I did this too him. I rushed to his house only to see him on the floor covered in his own blood. I tried to get him to help him. I tried to clean up and bandage his wounds but there were too many off them. "

He remained calm but the pain was all to evident on his features.

" He died in my arms."

As tears ran down his face, Miko rushed up out of his seat to comfort him. She cupped his cheek and began to wipe the tear away.

" Tell us about Ruki", she murmered softly.

" He was feisty yet loving, he was my tiny angel. He was an midget but he was my midget." He stopped to laugh at the memory of his most loved one.

"And he made me happy, honestly nothing made me happier than to have him curled up in my arms, talking about our future. But none of that his gonna happen now because I killed him.", he said sorrowfully.

His head was buried in Miko's shoulder as she comforted him. Ren walked over and stroked his hair.

"It wasn't your fault Rei, from the sounds of it he loved you just as much as you loved him, maybe even more."

Reita gave a small smile to the small blonde before making his way back to his seat.

" Rei, if you need a couple of minutes, that's okay", Ren told him.

" No, we can carry on, I'm fine."

Ren struggled to keep his cheerful smile on his face, it must be really hard to be in his place but he is patient and kind and I could tell that he loved helping people and that is what we need. We need help to get our lives back on track from this terrible state that haunts us. The sound of Ren's heels clicking against the floor pulled me away fro my thoughts.

" now then my lovelies, who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A support group for the lost and brave

Koichi pov

Ren's eyes looked around the circle stopping to give Reita an soft smile and Miko and encouraging one.

" Come on my lovelies, you'll feel better once you get it off your chests", he reassured us.

" I promise", he added when he realized that we were still nervous.

He walked over to the pink haired guy with the whip and I noticed that he was round about the same age as me. He was also rather good looking.

" Can you please tell us your story?", Ren asked him.

The guy stood up and walked into the middle of the circle, swaying his as he did so but he had the same worn down expression in his face and his eyes were an completely different story. They were beautiful yet they held sorrow, they were bright yet they seemed dull. The whole aura of the man was mysterious and I was doubting the fact of if I wanted to know his story or not. 

" Hello, I'm Yuuki"

" Hi, Yuuki", we chorused.

Yuuki's voice was seductive and silky kinda similar to the vampire prince besides me but Yuuki's was for certain more on the seductive side. Not that I minded though he was sexy as fuck, both of them were.

What the hell is wrong with me?

" Like most of us here, i'm gay", he stopped to let out an low laugh. " But my parents were not very accepting and just like Miko's parents they kicked me out. I was 18 and i was defencless, any confidence i had was knocked out of me literally. They beat me daily well my dad did but my mother never laid an hand on me. If my father was the devil my mother was certaintly an angel."

He looked at the ground to escape our looks as an stray tear escaped and ran down his porcelain cheeks.

" That was- that was until he killed her."

I felt my heart drop at his revalation, it hurt to just hear about his story. I would have hated to be in his place he was broken- well and truly. He stopped for a little bit as he stopped the sobs that threatened to take over him.

Ren walked over to him and rubbed the small of his back.

" We are here for you Yuuki, you don't have to worry. We won't judge you, take as long as you need. You don't need to carry on straight away."

He smiled at Ren through his tears.

" In my profession if I was weak I would have become broken all those years ago", he let out an bitter laugh.

" He killed her because she supported me, he was violent my father; always was and always had been yet my mother never left him. She loved him, he was her life, her love and the very air that she breathed. I came home one day and that was it, she was gone. Her lifeless body was along the floor her blood staining the floor. He was drunk and when he was drunk he was bad- really bad."

The lifeless expression on Yuuki's face was killing me, it wasn't far that he had to endure thin, infact it wasn't fair that anyone here had to endure anything bad in their lives. They were good people and it hurt me, it hurt me deeply.

" And that was it, the next thing I could remember was lying in a bed which I didn't recognise as my own."

His gaze travelled to the cute pink haired boy, he smiled lovingly at the boy and I have to admit that I felt jealousy creep its way up. Did they know each other?

" Then I met Minpha. He rescued me from the dirty alleyway in which my father had left me to die in gave me hope, he taught me his trait and I become one of the most sort out but I would be lying if I said I was happy."

Yuuki seemed to be and man of many mysterious but at least the whip thing was explained but Minpha? it just didn't really seem to fit.

" My sexuality made me think over and over again. I began to think that maybe if I wasn't gay she may have been still here with us today and my father would not have been violent and hateful towards us. So in short, I began to blame myself for my mothers death and it haunted me. If Minpha wasn't there with me I would have lost all the will to live at that point in my life."

He turned to face Minpha again.

" Thank you for that sweetheart, it meant a lot to me."

A tear escaped the youngers eye and he pulled Yuuki into an hug.

" Your welcome, I would do anything for you, you know that Yuuki. Please don't blame yourself for your mams death, it wasn't your fault honey."

He began to stroke Yuuki's hot pink hair in an soothing motion as he continued his story.

" I lost the will to live later on. I fell in love, I fell in deep. He was perfect, soft brown eyes, long honey blonde hair, he was sweet kind and he made me feel great, I moved in with him and left the club. Shortly afterwards we got married. This was the only point in which I was happy. I had my husband Uruha with me and I could face anything and I would have faced anything but he was not happy with me."

His expression turned downcast. " He was an business man who owned his own company and he was rich, he had many people come to see him on an daily basis and I never thought anything well that was until I found some lingerie in his draw. If I have to be completely honest with me being an ex stripper I did have some but I was sure that it was not mine and it was so distasteful!"

I smothered a laugh at his reaction, he really was too cute for his own good! 

" I had caught him out on it and the fact that he didn't try to deny it made me feel like shit. He turned it on me called me an whore and a worthless slut. He used those words with me so often that I began to think it was true until one day he just stopped. I was kicked out again and left to fend on my own. It hurt, you know to be repeatedly discarded and treated like trash and I was hurt and betrayed."

His pretty eyes found their way to the ground and his lithe frame began to tremble.

" I had no where to go, the club wouldn't take me back and I was lonely and afraid and one day I decided to end it. I was in the alleyway that Minpha had found me in all those years ago with shards of glass around me, not one had hurt me like I intended but they were scattered around me. He stopped it and he saved my life, I don't know if I owe my life to Adam or not but he was there and he saved me. I don't really value my life much to be honest and I whish I had just died when my dad had left me out there."

He looked at Ren to signal that he had finished his story.

" Yuuki, may I ask what happened after that?"

His lips gave way to an sad smile. " I'm a porn star, the title fits me coz i'm just the dirty slut Uruha always said I was. I really an good for nothing expect sucking dick."

" No your more than that Yuuki, way more", Ren reassured him.

He made his way over to his seat but not before giving Minpha a kiss to the cheek.

Ren turned to face Minpha. " I guess it's your turn now, my angel."

" Would you tell us you story please?"


End file.
